Por cada día perdido
by Swannyher
Summary: Andromeda, luchadora a muerte por un poco de distancia del apellido Black. Alice, puro olor a campo, mirando algo mas que un simple nombre. Y el resto, cartas con olor a Alice, papeles sin la firma de Andromeda. Leve femslash. Oneshoot.


_Por fin volví a escribir algo, y de nuevo para el foro _**Los mejores fics de parejas slash y femslash** _y para el reto_ **Parejas Extrañas.**

_No sé como se me ocurrió esta pareja, porque me apetecía escribir sobre Alice y ya la había puesto con Lily, así que, aquí estamos: Andromeda/Alice._

* * *

**Por cada día perdido**

-

Todavía conserva la vieja caja coloreada por ellas dos. Encima hay un papel pegado con sus firmas y una flor seca. Una capa de polvo se encuentra tapando los colores, que años atrás eran de la mas pura energía. Al abrirlo quedan los restos de perfume que Alice echaba sobre cada carta que le mandaba. Siempre decía que olía a césped, que le recordaba profundamente al campo, pero Andromeda solo podía afirmar que era el mismo olor que ella.

Dentro quedan todas las cartas que se escribieron. Montones de papeles de distintos colores acumulados sobre un trozo de túnica de Gryffindor. Si estaba allí, de fondo, era porque añoraba no haber pisado nunca esa sala común ni haberse despertado todos los días mirando el retrato de Godric Gryffindor. Y Alice sí. Por eso un día se había atrevido a pedírselo. Y ella con la sonrisa de siempre aceptó.

Su apellido le sobraba, era como una soga atada al cuello, pero aun así, Alice la había tratado como si fuera normal y se había acercado a ella en la primera clase de pociones. Pocas veces se había nombrado la palabra Black en una conversación entre ellas dos y si era así era para que Andromeda afirmara que dejaría esa casa si Kreacher dejara algún día de seguirla con la mirada cada vez que su madre salía y si sus hermanas dejaran de vigilarla, seguramente bajo orden del señor Black.

Muchas veces habían tenido que salir huyendo cuando Bellatrix y Narcisa aparecían por la esquina. Sólo había sido una la vez que fueron pilladas bañándose juntas en el lago y esto le trajo terribles consecuencias a Andrómeda. Enseguida recibió una carta de su madre prohibiéndole acercarse a más de dos metros a un Gryffindor y amenazándola con borrarla del tapiz de Grimmauld Place. Y, aunque eso era lo que Andromeda deseaba, no podía evitar que un escalofrío le recorriese de los pies a las manos al pensar que pasaría en su casa si su madre seguía pensando que se juntaba con Alice. Por eso pasó días enteros encerrada en su habitación.

_Es mejor así. _Fue la frase que mas le costó escribir en la última carta que le mandó en su quinto curso. No obtuvo respuesta ni miradas de reproche de Alice ni vio lágrimas en su cara. Nada. No hubo nada que cambiara en ella, quizás que ya no se la podía ver rondando el lago por las tardes seguida de su amiga, pero nunca nadie había puesto atención en eso. Meses después el dolor de Andromeda se intensificó cuando descubrió que Alice estaba saliendo con Longbottom.

Pero era la vida que le había tocado vivir, por eso en su sexto curso no volvió a escribir ninguna carta. Añoraba peinar su pelo y hacerle largas trenzas mientras ella le hacía preguntas de la última encuesta de Corazón de Bruja. Miraba por la ventana de la biblioteca como paseaba de la mano con Frank y deseaba ser ella la que estaba en su lugar, abrazándola todas las mañanas y besándola como si el mundo se acabara. Y era más el dolor cuando pensaba que los dos ya eran mayores y lo que eso conllevaba. Porque era Andromeda la que quería estar con ella en la cama, demostrándole su amor y jurando que jamás la abandonaría.

Cuando llegó el último curso, ninguna de sus hermanas seguía en el colegio y el primer día cogió su pluma y un papel. Se sentó en la cama y enfrente de ella puso la caja donde guardaba todas las cartas que Alice le mandaba hacía más de un año. Escribió pergaminos enteros, los llenó de lágrimas y le pidió perdón por todo lo que había hecho. Obviamente, Alice respondió inmediatamente diciendo que no tenía porqué pedir perdón y obligándola a olvidarse de todo.

Volvieron a ser amigas, a recordar los viejos tiempos y a contarse todo lo que había ocurrido en el último año. Pero no era como antes. Ella tenía su pareja y pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con él. A veces, la única comunicación que les quedaba eran las cartas cada vez más cortas. Y Andromeda no podía conformarse con eso. Empezó a salir con Ted Tonks, un chico de hijos muggles. Y cuando se hizo mayor de edad se fue a vivir con él, intentando alejarse de la dureza de los Blacks y, sobre todo, de su apellido.

Una de las últimas veces que vio a Alice fue en su boda con Frank, en la que Andromeda hizo de dama de honor estando ya embarazada de su primera hija. Años más tarde, llegaron los rumores de que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado les perseguía y tuvieron que esconderse. Y ya ni siquiera había una carta que consiguiera atravesar la barrera que Dumbledore había puesto alrededor de ellos.

Cuando la guerra acabó, fue su hermana la que se dedicó a buscar a su amo. Y fue su hermana la que torturó a Alice hasta convertirla a la locura. Pero, a pesar de eso, Andromeda no se atrevió a dar la cara, a defender a la que una vez había amado y tampoco ha puesto un pie en San Mungo. Puede que por miedo a que no la reconozca, o por miedo a los recuerdos. O puede por miedo a que su corazón vuelva a fallarla y volver a enamorarse de ella, aunque esta vez ni siquiera su pelo siga igual.

Pero, a pesar de que sabe que no volverá a verla, la caja que hicieron en primer curso sigue allí, en su cómoda, y cuando Ted se va a trabajar y Nymphadora está en la escuela, vuelve a abrirla, la huele, y, después, lee una carta. Una para cada día que perdieron en Hogwarts.

-

* * *

_Ya sé que me han quedado un montón de cosas sueltas de la vida de las dos, pero lo mío no son los fics largos. Pero con el resultado general, estoy aceptablemente contenta._

_No voy a decir que los reviews adelgazan -que ya podría ser así- pero podemos confiar en ello y aún así, se aceptan con los brazos abiertos._

_Un beso,_

Swanny


End file.
